


First meetings

by amalieee



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon Cyberpunk Red
Genre: Dasha accidentally hurting Burger's feelings, Dasha not knowing how to interact with people, Fashion!Vang0, Ficlet, First Meetings, Food mention, Guns, Shooting, cursing, nothing explicit though, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalieee/pseuds/amalieee
Summary: "When Hypo first had suggested her working in a team, her first words had been ‘hell no’.Dasha worked alone, she always had. But then Burger, who had been standing next to Hypo, got this hurt expression, like a wounded puppy, and Dasha had felt guilty enough to roll her eyes and mutter a “fine”One person. Dasha could handleoneperson."___A short ficlet about Dasha coming to terms with her two new colleagues.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deep in the Cyberpunk hole so here's a short Dasha centered fic, because I love my girl!

This wasn’t how Dasha intended to end up. It really wasn’t.

And yet, here she was. In a van with her two dumbass colleagues, driving 100 miles per hour, in an attempt to catch up to the men in front of them.

When Hypo had first suggested her working in a team, her first words had been ‘ _hell no_ ’.

Dasha worked alone, she always had. But then Burger, who had been standing next to Hypo, got this hurt expression, like a wounded puppy, and Dasha had felt guilty enough to roll her eyes and mutter a “ _fine_ ”

One person. Dasha could handle _one_ person.

Burger had excitedly clapped his hands, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!,” and then their partnership had almost ended as soon as it had started, when Burger threw himself forwards, in an attempt to embrace Dasha in a hug.

She quickly shook him off. “Okay Buddy, we’re nowhere _near_ hugging territory yet, so I would really appreciate it if you could stay outside of my personal space.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again.”

And Burger had turned out to be alright. Sure, he talked _a lot_ , and had a weird attachment to his van, but he was pretty good in combat, and knew when to let Dasha be alone for a bit. 

Everything was pretty much fine, until one day-

“Dasha, you know what we need?”

Dasha hummed, preoccupied with watching their targets loading illegal weapons into a truck. 

“A guy in the van. Like, a tech guy, y’know.”

Dasha spun around in her seat, and said “ _What?_ ”, loudly enough to attract the attention of the smugglers, who quickly took off in their truck, causing their third dramatic car-chase that week.

“Burger no. No, no, no, this team is perfectly fine as it is,” she bickered, as the streets of Night City flew by.

“But neither of us know anything about electronics or anything, just imagine how much easier it would- shit, can you take out the guy on the left?”  
Dasha began shooting at the truck in front of them, glass exploding everywhere, as they continued the argument.

“Burger, I’m not a huge people person, you know that. It’s difficult enough having to be around you all day-”

She immediately saw that same upset puppy expression from their first meeting returning, and realised she fucked up.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry Burger. Of course, I didn’t mean it like that, but this is exactly what I'm referring to, I just don’t know how to do _this_ ,” she stopped shooting for a moment, to vaguely gesture between them.

“No, it’s okay.”

Burger was pretty quiet for the rest of the chase. He didn’t even insist on doing a cheesy high-five after they’d caught the bad guys. 

Dasha broke the silence of their ride back.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“We can recruit a third guy, if you want.”

“Really?”

“Sure”, she attempted a smile, that ended up looking more like a pained grimace.

“Great, ‘cause I know just the guy!”

Two days later Vang0 Bang0 was sat in the back of the van, all of his streaming and computer equipment set up. 

“Is it really necessary for you to stream this entire mission, Vang0?,” Dasha asked.

“Uh, yeah. This is going to be great content. Could you guys just make sure to kill people as gory as possible, or whatever? People eat that shit up.”

Burger looked at him in the rear view mirror, and shot him a smile and a thumbs up. 

Dasha rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous.  
Vang0 was the most peculiar person she’d met in a while, which was saying a lot, as her other companion literally was a 6’4 foot tall, metal-jawed, teddy bear of a man.

But Vang0 was something else entirely. He was also talkative, but not like Burger. He just seemed to be uncomfortable around silences, and constantly filled them in by lecturing them about obscure facts about computers, and the best ways to gain followers quickly through streaming, which was ironic, as Vang0’s follower count currently counted 16 people, half of them bots. 

He had a pretty cool fashion sense though, Dasha had to give him that. She made a mental note of asking him about where he got his neon green boots later. After this mission.

This mission, that was going downhill pretty fast. 

The job had been to take out three men, which should have been pretty easy, but Burger had read the address wrong at first, and they had somehow ended up in a completely wrong part of town. And then later, as they had finally found the dudes, they turned out to be pretty damn strong, damaging Burger’s van pretty badly, before racing off on some odd bright purple motorcycles. 

And thus, they had ended up on their 100th car chase. Dasha routinely leaned out the window, aiming her gun. Vang0 sat tapping away on his computer keyboard in the back.

But they were too fast. Kept turning left and right at random turns, causing Burger to nearly crash the van in an attempt to keep up. 

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Dasha exclaimed, as they lost sight of them. “Vang0, please feel free to help out the next time-”

“Okay, they’re down at Crescent Street, turn right here, Burger,” he interrupted.

“Wait, how do you know?”

“Just asked my forums, there’s only so many purple motorcycles in this city, color’s kinda out of style.”

She looked at him, confused.

He raised his hands in defense: “Hey, you asked for a computer guy, so here I am. A computer guy.”

Dasha nodded, “Right, sorry.”

“No worries- oh Burger you gotta take a left here.”

Twenty minutes later the purple motorcycle gang had been taken out, and all three of them were sitting eating a McFlurry in the van, looking out at the Night City harbour, watching the water reflect the moon.

It was rare to see something so beautiful in the hellhole that was Night City.

“Well, I, for one, think it went pretty well for a first mission,” Vang0 said.

“Hell, yeah!,” Burger said, and high-fived Vang0. 

“I suppose it wasn’t so bad,” Dasha said, hesitantly slapping Burger’s hand.

“Aw, come on Dasha, you had fun,” Burger grinned.

“Only a _tiny_ bit.”

They laughed, and Dasha thought, _fine_ , if she absolutely had to work with someone, these two doofuses probably weren’t the worst option.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment (always makes my day :)), or come talk to me on Tumblr @amaliewithane


End file.
